Anochecer
by Lmd96
Summary: Renesmee tiene inquietantes pesadillas que alarman a su familia. Los Cullen estarán en peligro otra vez. ¿Será el amor lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer un don?
1. Capítulo 1: Retrato

**RENESMEE:**

Hacía un perfecto tiempo, cosa rara en Forks. El día anterior quería aprovechar el buen tiempo. Tal vez dar una vuelta por La Push, en compañía de la manada. Pero el sueño me venció de tal modo que no pude levantarme hasta el mediodía, por lo que mis planes de playa, eran fallidos.

Al despertar, miré hacia la mesita, donde se hallaba el reloj digital. Me llevé la mano a la frente y solté un soplido. Había quedado con Jacob dos horas antes. Me levanté y abrí el ventanal, y me asomé a ver si Jacob estaba allí esperándome. El gran lobo cobrizo no estaba allí, cosa que me llevó a pensar que se había enfadado, y lo entendía. Resoplé ante tal pensamiento y crucé mi gran habitación blanca para poder abrir mi armario y coger un vaquero sencillo y una camiseta de manga larga blanca con rayas azules. Giré en torno a mí misma y revisé durante un largo minuto mi rostro. Me había duchado la noche anterior, por lo que ahora solo necesitaba pasarme un agua por el rostro, cepillarme el pelo y echarme unas gotas de mi perfume con olor a rosas blancas. Entré en el baño y me encargué de tener una apariencia respetable. Volví a mi habitación, y me hice la cama rápidamente. Pasé la mano por la mesita, en la que tenía varias fotos familiares que fueron regalándome mis tíos. La familia siempre había sido muy importante para mi. Revisé la habitación, y al estar segura de que no quedaba nada por ordenar, me puse mi pulsera favorita: Una banda ancha de lardillo picado que me regaló mi mejor amigo y hombre lobo, para las navidades de siete años antes. No había nadie en casa. Me dí una vuelta por el salón, y localicé una nota de papel fino con una caligrafía excelente, deduje con certeza de que era la de mi padre.

"Estamos en casa de Carlisle. Ven cuando despiertes. Buenos días, mi querida Renesmee. Edward."

Dejé la nota donde estaba y cogí mi cazadora. A los pocos segundos estaba en cruzando el frondoso bosque. Aquello era lo que no me gustaba de casa de mis padres, estaba en medio de la nada. Caminaba lentamente, recordando el conflicto emocional que tuve dos años antes con mi último cambio físico. Desde entonces, me negaba a ser lo que era. Me negaba a ser la niña que perdió la influencia en tan solo cuatro años. Me había dado problemas cambiar tan súbitamente. Cambios hormonales, cambios bruscos de humor, sentimientos contínuamente magnificados... No lo llevaba bien, no quería ser mitad y mitad. Nahuel y yo habíamos hablado varias veces desde el último encuentro. Para él también fue difícil. Pero el cambio en una mujer, lógicamente, se hacía más complicado. Pero yo tomé la decisión de intentar dejar de vivir con mi lado de vampira. Podía alimentarme de comida humana, no iba a cambiar eso. No solo por el sentimiento de no querer ser un monstruo, también me sentía fuera de lugar. No era ni humana, ni vampira. Y me fastidiaba ser ése tipo de...

- Por favor, deja de pensar ésas cosas, Renesmee. Tu nunca has sido, ni nunca serás una abominación. - La aterciopelada voz de mi padre me sorprendióy dejó mi mente en blanco durante un corto segundo.

- Papá. Buenos días. -No tenía previsto que mi voz saliese con un tono de amargura.

- Entra, cielo. -No me había ni dado cuenta de que estaba delante de la gran mansión modernista de mi familia, los Cullen.- Alguien vendrá a subirte ésos ánimos, calculo que en unos veinte minutos.

- ¿Cómo sabías que...? -Y me percaté- Alice.

Mi padre asintió dejando entrever su sonrisa juguetona, la que siempre me dedicaba. Y entró en casa antes que yo. Pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se giró:

- Por cierto: Tu madre me ha expuesto su escudo. Estamos investigando de quién pueden ser unos bocetos que hemos encontrado en un alitillo. La gracia es que no os lea la mente. Es un juego. Emmett, Jasper y yo hemos apostado.

_Oh, oh. _

- ¿Unos bocetos?

- Sí, unos dibujos muy bien hechos, todos ellos de nosotros. -Se hundió de hombros mirándome con cierto interés.-

- Vaya.

Entré en casa, y tras besar la mejilla de mi adorada madre y saludar a mis abuelos y mis cuatro tíos, me senté entre todos ellos, delante de la gran mesa del salón. Habían muchos bocetos sobre la mesa. Estaban dibujados con mucho ahínco,los colores, las texturas... No eran simples dibujos, tal vez hasta podían ser valoradas como obras de arte. El nerviosismo que empezaba a recorrer mis mejillas, me hizo darme cuenta que en pocos segundos estaría colorada. Para evitar que mi familia me viese, opté por levantarme y aprovechar para ir a la cocina. Como siempre, ésta estaba reluciente. Las sillas estaban ordenadas, la mesa le daba un toque antiguo, pero nunca perdiendo el modernismo en aquella estancia. Abrí el frigorífico y saqué mi zumo de frutas, que me serví en un vaso de cristal. Bebí entero el vaso de un golpe, pues no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero me moría de hambre. Saqué la mantquilla y la hunté en dos rebanadas de pan. Creo que jamás comí tan rápido. Regresé junto a mi familia cuando estuve segura de que ya no volvería a sonrojarme.

- Las pinturas son las mías. -Observó mi padre- Y no he sido yo.

- Sí, los acabados son los de tus pinturas, pero Edward, tu no pintas con tanto sentimiento.-Observó Alice._-_

- Cierto, hermanito, nunca te he visto llorando pinzel en mano. -Bromeó la voz de Emmett.-

- Quiero decir, que ésto no lo ha pìntado Edward. -Bufó Alice proporcionándole un codazo a Emmett.-

_Cállate, duende._

No quise darle imoportancia a eso, al fin y al cabo, solo era unos malditos dibujos. Dejé volar mi mente, y solo tenía dos pensamientos a los que poder volver. El primero, era el plantón que le había metido ésa misma mañana a Jacob. Y el segundo, mi debate personal sobre ser o no ser mitad y mitad.  
No quería tener un mal humor, y con el comentario de mi padre, deduje que Jacob estaría de camino. Solo tenía que agudizar el oído y... No. No podía hacerlo, los humanos normales no escuchan lo que ocurre en la calle con tantísima claridad. Soplé. Todo lo que pensase, me hacía llevarme al tema de mi forma de vida. Entonces Carlisle se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta,la cual abrió. Y entonces _él_ entró. Vestía una camiseta marrón y unos vaqueros gastados. _Él_, al entrar en el umbral del salón, pasó su mirada por la gran estancia, examinando a cada uno de los que allí estaban. Su mirada se detuvo en mí, y sonrió ampliamente. Vino a sentarse a mi lado. Miró la mesa, y cada uno de los bocetos que allí se encontraban.

- Creo que alguien se ha dormido.-Dijo en tono suave y en baja voz.-

- Perdona, Jacob. Me cuesta dormir últimamente, no descanso bien. -Me hundí de hombros mirándole. Su rostro se crispó por la preocupación-

- ¿Se lo has dicho a Carlisle? -Noté cómo alzaba la voz, para que la conversación dejase de ser privada, y mi familia se me quedase mirando. A lo que yo afirmé con un claro gesto de desaprobación.-

- No te preocupes, Jacob. Renesmee sufre estrés. Pero en poco tiempo, si me hace caso en mis indicaciones, se repondrá. -Anunció la tranquilizadora voz de Carlisle.-

Jacob ya no parecía atento a lo que Carlisle le decía. Tenía la vista fija en los bocetos. Cogió uno en el que se podía admirar una bonita escena en la que mi padre salía tocando el piano mientras toda la demás familia le observaba desde diferentes lugares del salón. Jacob, cogió otro de los bocetos, en los que aparecíamos mi madre y yo de niña, cogiendo copos de nieve. Otro boceto en el que figuraban todos los miembros de la familia en el salón,con la chimenea encendida, y mi padre cogiéndome en brazos.

- No son simples bocetos. Son recuerdos. -Murmuró Jacob para sus adentros.-

Ante ése comentario, todos empezaron a mirar con más curiosidad los dibujos.

- Yo los he dibujado. -Confesé- Me daba verguenza compartir éste hobbie, me gusta dibujar. Es como mejor me evado de lo que soy. Dibujo, pinto,y me olvido de que soy mitad vampiro. No sé lo que soy. Solo sé que quiero ser una cosa o la otra. Y a poder decidir, decido ser humana.

Notaba las nueve miradas sobre mí. Tensas.

- Yo también.-Confesó Rosalie- Ser vampiro te obliga a quedarte sin posibilidades. Incluso a ti, que no eres vampiro del todo. Cuando Carlisle me transformó odié mi nueva naturaleza, y la odio. Si pudiese elejir, elejiría ser humana. Pero hay algo, que ningún humano tiene,y nosotros sí. Una familía que estará unida por el resto de la eternidad.

Abracé a mi tía. Tenía razón, tal vez todo fuese extraño. Pero no para nosotros, éramos diferentes para los demás. Entonces saqué unos folios, y con las pinturas empecéa dibujar un retrato de mi tía Rosalie, en el que solo se apreciaba su rostro, demacrado por el tiempo. Es como yo me la imaginaba con unos sesenta años más de los que aparentaba. Ella observó el retrato, y sonrió ampliamente. Emmett se sentó a su lado, y le pasó una mano por el hombro. Alice besó el hombro de Jasper, a la vez que Carlisle pasaba su mano por la cintura de su esposa. La tarde fue surgiendo entre sentimentalismos. Pero empecé a darme cuenta, de que mi familia estaba unida de verdad, incluso conmigo, la única diferente.


	2. Capítulo 2: La playa

Renesmee:

Salí, como todas las tardes, a la terraza. Me hallaba sentada en una silla balancín, observando las vistas. Cerraba los ojos para concentrarme en todos los sonidos. Podía oír el golpe de viento contra los árboles, las lluvias lejanas que se acercaban, ¿una ardilla?... Si seguía tan concentrada en aquellos sonidos, me iba a dormir. Por suerte, llevaba conmigo un folio y un lápiz y empecé a plasmar las vistas sobre el papel. Dibujaba cada detalle que pudiese llegar a copiar. Pero cuando dicho folio se encontraba saturado de tan dibujado y pintado que estaba, empezó a corroerme un fuerte aburrimiento. Pues toda mi familia estaba de caza. Entonces recordé la despedida que tuve con mis padres:

- _¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros, Ness? -_Dijo mi madre, pues no le gustaba dejarme sola.

_- Tranquilízate, mamá. Voy a estar bien. Luego llamaré a Jake, creo que está en una reunión con los Quileute... Luego iré con él. Hace tiempo que no veo a la manada._

_- Bien. Cuando terminemos de cazar, llamaremos a Jacob para que te traiga a_ casa.-Intervino mi padre.

- _Adiós papá, adiós mamá.- _Me despedí. Al segundo siguiente, me hallaba sola en casa.

Eran mis ideales los que no me permitían ir matar animales. Cinco años antes, me negaba a ser humana: Me encantaba ir a cazar junto a Jacob. Pero ahora la sangre no me llamaba, ni tampoco masacrar animales.

El estar distraída hizo que me quedase absorta durante unos momentos, y al darme cuenta, sacudí con violencia mi rostro. Me levanté y recordé que debía llamar a Jacob. Cerré el ventanal, tras dejarlo detrás de mí y me dirigí al piso de abajo, para coger el teléfono de casa. Había heredado la capacidad de aprender rápido, de mi padre. Pero también, los dos pies derechos de mi madre: Al bajar las escaleras, me tropecé con mis mismas piernas y rodé en el último tramo de escaleras. Me quedé sentada en el suelo, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, y sujetándome la cabeza con ambas manos. Dolía. Noté mucha calor, y un foco de dolor que cada vez se centraba más en la parte superior de la nuca. Entonces me dí cuenta de que el dolor se volvía asquerosamente líquido y caliente. El olor de la sangre me intimidó, pero soportarlo me era muy fácil. Solo tenía que esperar unos segundos, para que mi naturaleza cerrase ésa herida. Respiré profundamente, tratando de evitar el olor de mi propia sangre. Cuando me percaté de que ya se había cerrado la herida, me levanté con sumo cuidado. Cogí varias bayetas de la cocina y limpié con desengrasante todo rastro de mi sangre. Tal vez así consiguiese que tío Jasper no se pusiese frenético. Miré a mi alrededor, para comprobar que todo estaba en orden y al terminar me dirigí a mi habitación, de donde saqué una camiseta que tenía por estrenar que me compró Alice. La combiné con unos vaqueros y unas discretas botas de agua. Abrí la puerta del WC y me metí en la ducha. Dejé que el agua abrasara mi piel. Y me satisfacía mucho dejar atrás el pegajoso olor de sangre. Ahora volvía a oler normal. Salí de la ducha rápidamente y me vestí. Sequé mi pelo con la toalla y le quité la humedad con el secador. Me perfumé y salí al comedor. Me senté en el sillón, donde con solo estirar el brazo, podía alcanzar el teléfono. Llamé a Jacob, quién no tardó en responder:

- ¿Nessie? _  
_

- La misma. -Me sorprendió que mi voz saliese tan dolorida.- ¿Como te va, Jake? -Traté de distraerlo, pero confundir a Jacob no era fácil-

- ¿Qué haces? Pareces cansada. Por cierto, ¿has descansado esta noche?

Me aclaré la garganta.

- Oh, sí, mucho.

- Mentirosa.

- Bueno, Jake, me preguntaba si hacías algo hoy. Estoy sola en casa por todo el día, y me apetece ver a la manada.

- Por supuesto, ahora mismo voy a recogerte. -Su voz sonaba feliz. Colgó.

Calculé que en unos diez minutos, Jacob estaría en la puerta de casa. Tal vez menos. Por lo que me apresuré a coger un anorak, por si llegaba a llover. La prenda, era de un color verde caqui, con capucha. Me lo colgué del brazo y salí de casa, para esperar al gran lobo de pelaje cobrizo. Esperé pocos minutos, cuando de lejos se empezó a escuchar el sonido de sus cuatro pata acercándose a mi a gran velocidad. Me levanté y en cuestión de segundo le tuve delante. Me acerqué a él y le saludé con la mano. Me sentía feliz de verle. Jacob agachó la cabeza delante de mí, y aproveché para acariciarle las orejas. Dio una vuelta a mi alrededor y se agachó, como hacía siempre que quería que me subiese a sus lomos. Sonreí de lado y me puse el anorak, puesto que por experiencias anteriores, sabía que me golpearía un frío viento cuando mi amigo licántropo empezase a correr. Subí a sus lomos y arrancó a correr a toda velocidad, me agarré a él, ya me había caído, y no volvería a suceder. Era un espectáculo visual increíble el mirar a nuestro alrededor: los vampiros no corríamos tanto. Mamá siempre me contó que cuando era humana, se mareaba al subir a la espalda de mi padre. Yo no me mareaba, es más, lo encontraba algo increíble. Pero me sorprendió el increíble cansancio que llevaba encima, por lo que no pude disfrutarlo al cien por cien. Me limité a medio tumbarme sobre la espalda de mi amigo y observar todo lo que pasaba a mi derecha. Pronto llegamos a la playa, bajé cuidadosamente de mi amigo y ahogué un bostezo. Jacob se escondió entre los árboles para vestirse. Yo me quedé observando la costa. La Push era increíble, uno de mis lugares favoritos. De repente, y sin que me lo esperase, me rodearon unos brazos que me elevaron e hicieron dar una vuelta en el aire.

- ¡Qué alegría verte, Nessie!

Estallé en risas y controlé mis emociones cuando noté mis pies en el suelo.

- Yo también me alegro realmente de verte, Jake. Hacía tiempo que no veníamos a la playa. -Asentí mirándole.

- Desde luego, sí. Sam y los demás se alegrarán de verte.

- ¿Habéis arreglado ya las cosas?

Miré a Jacob, quién se hundió de hombros.

- Bueno, Sam aceptó que ya no era un miembro de su manada. Ahora nos llevamos bien. Pero a veces, hay confrontaciones entre ambas manadas. Sobretodo por culpa de Paul.

- Ya, supongo que no debe ser fácil el hecho de aceptar un cambio en la manada...

Noté los ojos de Jacob clavados en mi rostro, pero no dijo nada. Ambos caminamos por la orilla hasta encontrarnos con Sam, Emily, Leah y Seth. Los lobos estaban tal y como les recordaba. Era Emily quién captó mi atención, su embarazo estaba por culminar. Parecía que en cualquier momento pudiese dar a luz. Les saludé a todos y me acerqué a ella.

- Emily, ¿Como te encuentras?

- Pues de maravilla, la verdad. La pequeñina es muy tranquila, apenas se mueve, cosa que se agradece.

- Me pregunto si... ¿El bebé puede tener el gen?

- Sí, como es hijo de un hombre lobo, es más que probable que pronto haya un miembro más en la manada.- El dañado rostro de Emily sonreía con mucha felicidad, no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla. Me alegraba muchísimo por ella.

- Tenemos muchas ganas de que Melanie nazca.- Intervino Sam, cogiendo a su esposa y dándole un beso en los labios.

Sonreí cohibida, no sabía como reaccionar al ver aquel tipo de contacto. Miré a Leah y me acerqué a ella. Me miró y sonrió rodeándome con los brazos.

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Ness. ¡Me alegro de que estés aquí!

- Leah, yo también te echaba de menos.

- Tienes que pasarte más por La Push, añoro hablar contigo.

- Lo sé, pero ando cansada últimamente.

- Se nota. ¡Menudas ojeras llevas!

Sonreí ante su comentario.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué tal con Barry?

Leah me miró y dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Es genial. La semana pasada fuimos a Port Angeles a cenar y... Fue increíble.

- Me alegro de que por fin hayas encontrado a tu media naranja, Leah. Te mereces ser feliz, de verdad.

Abracé a mi amiga, me sentía muy feliz de verla y saber que su vida había dado un repentino vuelco. Tal vez fuese por su imprimación el motivo por el que dejó a un lado el odio hacia los vampiros. Seth me saludó con la mano y se acercó a mi:

- Hola enana.

- ¿Enana? Soy más alta que tú.

- Tienes ocho años, listilla. -Rió ante el comentario.

Rodé los ojos. Seth anunció que quería jugar un partido de fútbol. Emily se marchó a casa cuando su marido y amigos empezaron a jugar. Todos excepto Jacob se pusieron a jugar. A mi no me llamaba la atención el deporte, y menos con lo patosa que era. Miré a Jacob quién me sonreía. Se acercó a mí. Tenía que hablar con él del pequeño accidente que había sufrido en casa. Pero, para mi sorpresa me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para que fuese con él. Puse las manos en mis bolsillos y caminé a su lado.

- Jake. -Empecé- No quiero que te preocupes, de veras, pero necesito contarte algo.

Mi amigo me Miró expectante.

- Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi, Renesmee.

- La cuestión es que...-Suspiré- Ya te comenté que no descanso bien. Tengo pesadillas. Nunca recuerdo qué he soñado. Solo despierto, sin más. Y ésas pesadillas... Me dejan totalmente agotada. Hoy me he caído por las escaleras de casa, supongo que por el mismo cansancio.

Jacob parecía alarmado, pero trataba de mantener la calma.

- ¿Qué dice Carlisle al respecto?

- Cree que es por nervios. -Me hundí de hombros- Pero llevo meses así.

- ¿Y la caída? ¿Estás bien?

- Me he abierto, literalmente, la cabeza. Se me ha curado en seguida pero...

- ¿Pero?

- No tan enseguida. Me ha dado la sensación de que tardaba más en curarse, tal vez dolía y se me ha hecho largo, no lo sé.

Jacob me miraba con ojos encendidos de preocupación. Me arrepentí de habérselo contado.

- Eh, no te preocupes, que estoy bien, de verdad, ya no me duele...-suspiré-

Entonces sonó el teléfono de Jacob.

_Menos mal, una distracción... _pensé.

Jacob atendió al teléfono mientras yo volvía junto a Leah, para entrar en detalles de su relación con el tal Barry. De vez en cuando miraba a Jacob, quién parecía sofocado hablando por teléfono. Traté de concentrarme en la conversación con Leah, pero ella entendió al acto mi preocupación.

Y de repente, oscuridad. ¿Se había apagado el poco sol que había?

- ¿Renesmee? -Escuhé la voz de mi amiga.

- ¡Nessie! - _Mi _Jacob me llamaba.

Aquella playa, igual que mis amigos habían desaparecido. Oscuridad. Escuchaba a mis queridos licántropos llamarme por el nombre a voz de grito con notas de preocupación. Me sumí en la más oscura de las oscuridades. Y de repente el miedo me hizo reaccionar y abrí los ojos. Todos me rodeaban y sus rostros estaban demacrados por la preocupación.

- Te habías quedado dormida... -susurró Leah y miró a Jacob-

- Hay que llevarte ante Carlisle. - dijo mi mejor amigo.

No puedo explicar qué pasó, puesto que estaba en una nube, sin enterarme de nada. Veía que mis amigos movían los labios, pero no entendía lo que decían. Luchaba en mi fuero interno contra los violentos temblores de miedo que todavía me recorrían todo el cuerpo. De repente, vi como el abuelo Carlisle y mis padres se acercaban a mí. Carlisle sacó una jeringuilla y me pinchó en el brazo izquierdo.

Abandoné a mis amigos y familiares en aquella playa y me adentré en el sueño inducido por el tranquilizante que me había inyectado mi abuelo.


	3. Capítulo 3: La mujer

Renesmee:

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba andando. Parecía que aquella playa no tuviese fin. Andaba, andaba, andaba... Y nunca llegaba a las rocas, ni a la zona de los acantilados. Estaba sola, pero no me sentía mal. Tal vez, (y solo tal vez), me hiciese bien un poco de soledad de vez en cuando. Miraba a mi alrededor, y la playa estaba totalmente desierta. Aquello no era normal en La Push. Pero había algo extraño, cuando quise buscar qué era lo diferente, miré a todos sitios, y finalmente, al cielo. Dónde resplandecía un enorme sol, imposible de ver en Forks. Era muy cálido, pero no quemaba, era agradable. El ambiente estaba muy calmado. Como iba descalza, caminé por la orilla, empapándome los pies. La suave brisa azotaba mi rostro y sacudía mi pelo, el cual se ondeaba en el viento. Vestía un largo vestido blanco, que se mojaba con el agua. Se oía el cantar de las gaviotas...

De repente, el cielo dejó de estar despejado. Muchísimas nubes taparon el sol de tal manera que la playa quedase con poca luz, como si estuviese atardeciendo pero de forma tenebrosa. Alcé la mirada y observé el cambio de las nubes. El agua empezó a enfriarse mucho. Tanto que tuve que apartar el pie porque estaba tan fría, que dolía en la piel. Cuando me alejé preventivamente de la orilla, empecé a sentir que me acechaba el peligro. Notaba un pitido en mis oídos que cada vez se escuchaba más y más fuerte. Seguí mis instintos y eché a correr. Pero no avanzaba y el paisaje de mi alrededor no se movía. Aunque corriese mucho, seguía habiendo el mismo árbol torcido a mi derecha. Al pitido, se le añadió un nuevo sonido: el del oleaje, pero se oía amplificado, como si las olas estuviesen dentro de mi cabeza. Notaba como si me fuese a estallar el cerebro. La brisa, que ahora era un aire huracanado, me azotaba en todas direcciones. El pitido ascendía. Todo oscurecía. Noté como empezaron a temblar mis rodillas. El cielo presionaba mi espalda, como queriéndome someter y tirarme al suelo. Caí de rodillas, me tapé el rostro y empecé a gritar, esperando que reventasen mis pulmones y me hiciese tanto daño que ahogase el insufrible dolor que sentía en la cabeza. Y de repente todo volvió a ser silencioso. Cuando me atreví a alzar la mirada de nuevo, La Push volvía a ser la de siempre. Suspiré aliviada, sin saber cómo explicarme lo sucedido.

Me giré decididamente, y la vi. Estaba a escasos centímetros de mí. Una mujer más alta que llevaba el mismo vestido que yo. Su aspecto era angelical, dulce. Su tez era albina. Sus ojos eran grandes, redondos y de un color dorado eléctrico. Me miraba fijamente. Sus labios eran amplios y estaban pintados de un rojo intenso. Su pelo era lacio y de un color negro azabache, le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, y el flequillo muy recto, caía hasta sus cejas. Me miraba de tal forma que me invadió una oleada de pánico. Entonces habló:

- Preparaos. Ya viene. Y os encontrará estéis donde estéis.

El corazón empezó a bombardearme más rápido de lo habitual. Y entonces desperté de golpe. Me encontraba en el despacho de mi abuelo, tumbada sobre la cama hospitalaria que usó mi madre al alumbrarme a mi. Reconocí la estancia solo con ver el techo y poco a poco, distinguir el aroma característico que tenía. Abrí los ojos lentamente, y dejé caer mi rostro hacia la derecha, donde podía ver a Jacob sentado en una silla con la mirada fija en mí. Mi amigo esperó unos segundos a levantarse.

- ¿Como te encuentras? -Me preguntó-

Abrí los labios para poderle explicar todo lo que había soñado. Pero cuando quise sacar la voz, noté un quemazón en la garganta. Jacob se levantó y se fue del despacho. Eso hizo que me pusiese todavía más nerviosa, me dejaba sola. Pero suspiré aliviada al ver que a los segundos volvía a aparecer, ésta vez, en compañía de mi abuelo y mi padre. Al entrar en la estancia papá me miró fijamente, durante varios segundos, su mirada se perdió en la nada. Sospeché que estaba leyendo mi mente, por lo que me puse a recordar cada detalle de mi pesadilla: la playa, el temporal, el pitido, el sonido del oleaje... ella. Pero me sorprendió el ver que le hacía caso omiso a todo eso. El quemazón de la garganta aumentaba lentamente, por lo que me llevé la mano hasta allí. Papá y Jacob se miraron, hasta que mi amigo miró a mi abuelo y éste interfirió:

- Necesita sangre. -Anunció mi abuelo- Tengo bolsas robadas del hospital. -Escuché el sonido de la apertura de un cajón, de donde debió sacar la bolsa. Pocos segundos después, mi abuelo me dio un vaso de cristal lleno de aquel líquido rojo.

- No quiero beber sangre, no la quiero. - Musité.

- Cariño, la necesitas. -Susurró mi padre- Bebe, por favor. Estás débil.

Me negaba. No quería parecerme a ellos, busqué con la mirada a Jacob, quién siempre me apoyaba en mis decisiones de éste tipo. Pero, para mi sorpresa, agarró el vaso lleno de sangre y me lo ofreció.

_Si Jacob insiste a pesar de saber qué opino significa que de veras la necesito... _

Y bebí del vaso. Casi me había olvidado del sabor metálico de la sangre. Pero me pude beber el vaso sin problemas, y repetí. Cuando me estaba terminando el segundo trago, notaba cómo desaparecía la quemazón de mi garganta.

- Qué asco. Nunca me acostumbraré a eso... -Notaba la voz asqueada de Jacob, quién seguía permaneciendo a mi lado.

- No tienes porqué verlo.

Jacob se sentó en la silla que estaba delante de mis pies, supongo que para no tener que ser un testigo tan directo de mis actos vampíricos. Al terminar, papá me quitó el vaso de las manos y lo limpió mientras que el abuelo me tomaba las constantes. Mientras lo hacía, mamá, Rosalie y Esme. El resto de la familia se quedó detrás del cristal de la puerta, observando mi estado. Mamá se acercó a mi y se arrodilló delante de mi rostro.

- Todo va a salir bien, cielo. Recuerda que jamás dejaré que te pase nada malo. Tu familia te protegerá de todo siempre. -Susurró mi madre a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, y depositó un beso en mi frente, que logró que me tranquilizase.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, mamá?

- Carlisle tuvo que pincharte un tranquilizante en la playa, ¿recuerdas? Has estado dormida desde entonces.

- Aguarda... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?

Noté como mamá, dudosa, miró a la abuela y luego a papá. Mi padre asintió mirándola, y mamá se volvió hacia mi para contestar a mi pregunta.

- Cerca de dos semanas.

Noté cómo se me hacía un nudo en la garganta. Y el pánico debió dibujarse en mi rostro, pero en seguida noté que me tranquilizaba. Tío Jasper me miraba fijamente, debía estar usando su don conmigo.

- Has estado gritando en sueños todos estos días. -Me dijo la suave voz de la abuela.

- Todo esto, tiene una explicación bastante fácil. -Empezó mi abuelo- No has estado descansando últimamente, en la playa te quedaste dormida y yo solo te he ayudado a descansar. Te he ido anestesiando y dándote tranquilizantes. Pero gritabas de todos modos.

- He tenido una pesadilla horrible.

- No te preocupes, es normal. La anestesia puede haberte provocado tales pesadillas.

Tragué saliva y miré a mi padre, quién era el único que sabía por el calvario que acababa de salir.

- No es normal, Carlisle, no esa pesadilla. - Musitó mi padre.

- Basta. Ahora la importante es Renesmee. ¿No lo veis? -Jaco se levantó, se podía ver la preocupación saliendo de cada poro de su cuerpo.

- Cállate, chucho. Solo queremos protegerla. -Escuché a Rosalie detrás de mi-

- No, parad, parad. -Me incorporé lentamente aprovechándome de la ayuda que me ofrecía la abuela.- De verdad, me encuentro muy bien. La sangre ha hecho que me encuentre mucho mejor, aunque odie admitirlo. Solo quiero que me de un poco el aire.

Jacob abrió la puerta del balcón que había a mano derecha. Yo salí fuera y me apoyé en la pared exterior y respiré aire puro. De veras me encontraba mejor que hace unos minutos. Mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas y más vueltas a aquella mujer de la pesadilla. Era vampira, estaba claro. Pero ¿existía realmente o era solo fruto de mi imaginación? Mi mente se llenó de dudas, pero de repente, unos cálidos brazos me abrazaron desde atrás. Mi mente se liberó de dudas, se tranquilizó. Al igual que yo.

Hacía tiempo que Jacob no me abrazaba. Reaccioné girándome y abrazándole como cuando era pequeña: estirando mis brazos hacia su cuello y dejando caer mis manos por sus hombros, mientras él ponía ambas manos en mi espalda.

- No vuelvas a darme ésos sustos, Renesmee.

- Lo intentaré.

Jacob se separo un poco de mi y me miró.

- Ahora, cuéntame qué has soñado.

- Está bien. -Suspiré y empecé a contarle mi pesadilla- Estaba en La Push, con un vestido blanco. Hacía muy buen tiempo, un clima imposible aquí en Forks. Andaba por la orilla, disfrutándolo, cuando de pronto empieza a oscurecer. El agua me hace daño de lo fría que se vuelve y empiezo a oír pitidos y sonidos de oleajes dentro de mi cabeza. Cuando mi mente estaba a punto de explotar, me eché a gritar y... De repente todo volvió a la normalidad. Pero ella estaba detrás de mi. Una vampira que no conocemos. Y... Me dijo: "Preparaos. Ya viene. Y os encontrará estéis donde estéis."

Jacob se quedó pensativo y negó.

- No dejaré que te hagan daño. Avisaré a las manadas. Tendrás vigilancia todo el día si es necesario. No pienso separarme de ti.

- Jacob, no creo que haga falta...

- Por favor.

Acepté. Era tan difícil llevarle la contraria... El resto del día fue normal. Me atreví a comer un poco, y me volví a acostar. Tal vez si me durmiese, obtendría más pistas sobre aquella mujer misteriosa. Pero no volvió a aparecer.


	4. ¿Capítulo cuatro?

Dejad Reviw's, y lo tendréis. Escribidme qué os parece, ideas para seguir, opiniones, críticas, ... ¡Acepto cualquier comentario!, Solo dejadme ver si os gusta, porfavor.

Un besito, lector s.

- ATT; Lmd96


End file.
